Death Among Us
by Rae and Strange
Summary: Daisuke and Satoshi and their alter egos must help two Fallen Angels find their killer. To make things worse, they get attacked by the murderer from their past! And on top of it all, they have romance problems. Krad x OC x Dai x Riku, Dark x OC x Sat


**Rae**: Oh lookie, another story!!

**Strange**: Yay!!

**Jin**: Summary: The year was 1607; two little girls died. And now, 400 years later, Daisuke and Satoshi stumble upon them and learn that they knew they're alter egos! Now, they must team up and find the murderer so they can finally rest. Eventually KradxOC and DarkxOC

**Rae**: But before that happens, it's going to be a Riku x Daisuke x OC and a one sided Satoshi x OC!

**Strange**: Yeah!! Drama!!!!!

**Rae**: Disclaimer: We do not own DNAngel or any of its characters, but we do own the plot and OCs!

**Jin**: And now, please read the story and enjoy.

**Strange**: And review!!!!

Death Among Us

Chapter 1:

Invisible Memories

A bright blinding white light.

That's all they could see.

It seemed to radiate from different places; it was all around them, engulfing them like the darkness would. Even if they closed their eyes, the white light was still there, still as vivid as ever.

It felt so peaceful; the gentle touch of the light and the soft caress of the wind. They could stay there forever without any worries. But there was something in the bright light that they wanted to explore. Slowly, they walked toward it.

They reached out towards the glow, curiosity in their eyes, and a small grin on their faces.

Suddenly, the scenery changed, and instead of the light being all around them, they found themselves in a tunnel. There were hundreds of other kids with them, reaching out for that little thing in the radiance, the thing they knew that was there, but couldn't see.

They went with the flow and, following the rest of the kids, tried to reach the light that lied ahead. As they neared it, a deep voice echoed in their heads. Unsure of what it was saying, they continued to walk...until they noticed that they were falling.

The two sisters stared up at the clouds and bright beam, trying in vain to reach for it; they suddenly felt a surge of panic, realizing that they couldn't touch it. Turning to each other, they held hands. They saw that they were the only ones falling, the only ones who couldn't reach the light.

They continued to fall until everything went black. The last thing they heard was the loud thud they made while landing. Both of the girls' eyes lifted up slowly. The air around them was heavy and a mist was around them.

They looked around, confused, their red eyes absorbing what they could see. The two could make out a few objects here and there. As they stood there, unsure of what to do, they heard footsteps...

Thump... Thump... Thump...

The fog seemed to disappear as the figure approached. The girls could see stones and gates, but the figure was still a mystery.

"Daddy?" they blurted out hesitantly.

The youngest one of the twins began to walk forward, but the other one held her back, uncertain if it was safe.

"Daddy?" they called out again, but the figure didn't answer. From what they could see, he was big, and burly, obviously a man.

"Daddy?"

The figure was coming closer...

"It's okay…" he said, trying to reassure the girls that no harm would come to them, but the knife in his hand spoke differently.

"Daddy?" the youngest one said, furrowing her brows in puzzlement, wondering why he was holding a tool used to chop things. "Daddy? Is that you?"

She began to take a few more steps towards the figure, but her older sister grabbed her hand and yanked her backwards.

"No," the older sister whispered. "That's not Daddy."

"It _is_ me, your daddy," the figure said. "Come here and give me a hug, sweetie." He extended his arms, still attempting to comfort the girls.

But their eyes were fixed on the knife.

The older one continued to hold her little sister's hands and pulled her backwards; the two stepped away from him. "That's not Daddy..."

"Yes it is," the younger one protested.

"I _am_ your Daddy, and I love my babies very much." he said; they could hear the fake happiness in his voice. "Come here,"

And there was his mistake.

The fake happiness, ringing in their ears.

The younger one shouted out, "You're not Daddy!!!" and the man roared and ran after them, trying not to trip over the stones; the two raced down the path, glancing behind them every now and again to see how far behind he was.

The man was gaining on them, getting closer and closer; his legs were longer and stronger, and he was bigger, too; it was no surprise that he was catching up quickly.

And then suddenly, the scene changed.

They were inside a house now, sitting near a fire on their uncle's knees. He was telling them a story about a little girl in a red coat; it was their favorite tale. They felt immense happiness radiating through their bodies, and they felt warm and safe with their uncle; his kind voice echoing in the house.

"The end." Their uncle had finished the tale and then sent them to bed.

Their eyes were heavy with sleep; bidding their uncle good night, they headed to their room, their red orbs blurring with exhaustion, their bodies feeling tired. The two heard a knock on the door, and then the sound of their uncle's footsteps, soft and quick, but they did not pay too much attention for their mind was cloudy was sleep. As they slipped into their beds, they heard the uncle exclaim something.

And as they drifted off into a doze, a sound rang. A shot, and then they heard their uncle, screaming.

Screaming for them to run.

Their eyes flew open.

Despite the heaviness of sleep, they managed to quickly get up out of bed, slip out, and go up in the attic. They ran to the darkest corner of the attic and sat there, hugging each other for dear life. Their seven year old minds couldn't comprehend was what happening, but they knew that something had happened. Something bad had happened to their uncle, and they had to conceal themselves from sight, and pray to God that whoever the evil person was would leave.

And abruptly, they seemed to be sitting in a bed, a hospital bed.

There was a woman sitting in a chair, sleeping; she head lovely red hair, long and wavy. On the other side of the room was a young girl, around ten years old, sleeping on a small couch; she had the same head of hair as the woman.

"Where are we?" the older one whispered, looking around with wide eyes.

The younger shrugged and stared at the two sleeping figures.

They couldn't remember anything, nothing at all.

Everything that came to mind was blank.

The two then heard the door open, and a man walked inside; he looked tired. His brown hair was messy, and his dirt colored eyes had bags under them, as if he'd been awake for a long time.

"Who are you?" the twins asked simultaneously.

The man turned to them—surprised that they were awake—and smiled gently. He seemed to be in his mid-thirties and looked as if he was under a lot of stress.

"You're awake." he said, sitting on the edge of the younger one's bed. "I'm glad. I'm Dr. Umi. You two were knocked out for about two days."

The two sisters glanced at each other in confusion. "Knocked out?" they asked.

He nodded. "Yes; you were lucky that someone found you two in a graveyard."

"In a...graveyard..." the two whispered. Their mind was muddled; thoughts and pictures mixed together. They saw faces of people they didn't know, and they heard voices that they couldn't recognize. It was all confusing for them, and the more they thought about it, the less recognizable the pictures and voices became.

"Do you remember your names?" Dr. Umi asked.

"Umm..,"

Their minds shuffled through many words until one stood out in each of their minds.

_Kris..._ The older frowned. Was that her name? It sounded familiar. "Kris." she said quietly, getting the feel of the name on her tongue.

_Rae..._The younger could've sworn that it was her name. "My name is Rae," the younger one said.

The man grinned at them. "Those are pretty names." he told them. "Can you remember anything else?"

The girls frowned and after a moment, shook their heads sadly.

Kris answered, "I don't think so..."

Dr. Umi sighed. "That's alright," he stood up and headed towards the woman; gently shaking her awake, she raised her head to stare up at the doctor.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked. She seemed terribly tired.

He gave her a smile. "Your daughters are awake."

At the sound of the word, she jumped up, shock written all over her face. "My babies?" she cried.

The girls looked at the woman with curiosity. "Mommy?" they asked in unison.

She collapsed to the floor, sobbing. "My babies!" she cried. Tears ran down her face as she stared up at the ceiling. "Thank you God, thank you, thank you," Scrambling to her feet, she pulled Rae into a tight hug, and then motion for Kris to come over.

"My babies, my babies," she whispered.

Rae and Kris hugged the woman back. Even though she was their mother, it just didn't seem right. Something seemed out of place. They didn't feel like she was their mother. All in all, they felt as though she was a stranger.

A total stranger.

They frowned. They didn't even know their own mother.

But the girls shrugged it off and continued to hug their mother.

"My babies, I was so worried about you," she murmured, hugging them closely to her. "Don't run off like that again."

"Sorry, Mommy..." Rae said.

Kris nodded in agreement. "We're sorry..."

The girl that was once sleeping stood up, awoken by the commotion, and watched them with teary eyes; she started hiccupping. "I--I thought you were--hiccup--dead." she said. "I thought--hiccup--that I lost my--my sisters."

Rae and Kris looked at each other. Though they couldn't remember anything, they seemed positive that they had no other sibling; she looked nothing like them. Yet the thought of family overrode the thought of no family and they seemed to accept it.

She bit her bottom lip. "I--really do love you guys," the girl whispered. "Even--hiccup--even if I do--hiccup--get mad."

"We know, sissy," Kris said. "We know..."

**Seven Years Later**

"Hey Kris," Rae said. "Get up now, we're gonna be late!"

Kris mumbled something and rolled onto her side, pulling the blanket over her head.

Rae, who had just finished showering, pulled on a red long-sleeved shirt and jeans. "Kris, get your ass down here now!" she yelled.

Kris growled irritably. She had just wanted to sleep, that was all. She didn't want to wake up, and go to school; she didn't even _like_ school!!

"Oh my goodness gracious!" Kris cried, sitting up. "All right already! I'm up!"

She headed for the bathroom and closed the door. Grabbing her toothbrush, Kris slowly began brushing her teeth, staring at her reflection--mess hair, tired eyes, and a frown—the usual.

"Hurry, we're gonna miss the bus!"

"Hai, hai," Scrambling out of the bathroom, the older twin dug through her closet for some clean clothes, not having the time choose what she felt like wearing that day. Kris snatched her regular white dress and green leaf crown and slipped it on. Grabbing her book bag from the floor, she rushed down the stairs and out the door after her sister.

The two girls ran out to the bus stop and waited for the bus. Their mom rushed out to meet them and kiss them good-bye right when the bus came. "Bye, girls!" she said, waving.

"Later, Mom!" they said.

Rae spotted an empty seat and quickly sat near the window. She gestured to her sister to sit down, too.

Kris dropped her book bag on her lap, plopping down on the seat. "Oi, really, Rae, must you be so loud in the morning?" Kris grumbled.

"Yes, cause you won't get your lazy ass up!" Rae replied. "Mom and Shiriyuu tried to wake you up, too!"

Kris hufffed, crossing her arms over her chest; she mumbled, "That's cause the teachers gave me too much freakin homework, so I had to do an all nighter again!"

Rae didn't seem to care. "Your point is?" she asked in a bored tone.

Kris frowned. "It's that you're loud."

"Whatever..."

From the seat behind them, they heard giggling. "You guys are really active in the morning!" Risa gave the two of them a big smile, giggling at their energy. "You guys must be really close sisters!" she laughed.

"Yeah..." The two sisters looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"So how was your weekend?" Risa asked.

"Was okay I guess..." Rae replied. Usually she would just shrug her shoulders; Risa was always asking questions, and Rae never really cared—she just felt quite bored currently, and wanted to occupy her with _something_, even putting up with Risa's "Ask a Million Questions."

Kris thought back to her weekend, the weird dreams she had. There was always a man in the dream, and she and her sister was there too, and there was another man with kind old eyes.

Sometimes, she had dreams of these two kind teenagers; one had dark purple hair, and the other had glowing gold colored hair. The two were always arguing in her dreams, but it was always over pointless things. She figured they had some sort of rivalry between each other.

Kris had the dreams every night, and it was starting to bother her; she only told her sister, because she knew that if she told her other sister, she would simply wave it off, saying it was just a dream.

"Peachy," Kris answered. "Just peachy."

Riku, sitting beside her twin, scolded Risa. "Leave them alone, Risa! You're so annoying…" Risa glared at her sister, muttering, "Meanie" under her breath.

Another red-head then came into view.

"Hey you guys," Daisuke greeted. He took a seat across the aisle from Rae and Kris.

"Hey, Niwa-kun," Kris said.

Rae stared at the red-head. Butterflies wiggled inside of her tummy and her head started to hurt. She seemed to always have visions when he was around.

_"It is me, your daddy," the figure said. "Come here and give me a hug, sweetie." _

"Rae!"

Rae's eyes snapped open when Kris called out her name. The bus had stopped at the school; everyone was getting off.

Kris stared worriedly at her sister; she had been in a daze the entire bus ride. It was weird for her; Rae was supposed to be quite active, especially when Daisuke was around. "Rae? You okay?" she asked softly, feeling Rae's forehead.

"I'm fine," Rae answered. "Just a weird vision..."

She then shook her head, ridding herself of bothersome thoughts. "Let's go," Rae said happily.

Kris frowned, but followed her sister quietly nonetheless. Visions? Again? It had been a month ago when they started getting the weird dreams and visions, right on their birthday. Ever since, their life hadn't been the same; visions came to Rae at the worst of times, wasn't even a pattern to it! Kris sighed, hoping that it was just some phase of puberty and that they weren't crazy.

The school bell rang just as the girls stepped inside. They took their seats and glanced at the board.

The teacher had written their first assignment--"Read pages 306-304 and answer the questions on the last page."

Rae cursed under her breathe. "Hey, Kris," Rae whispered. "Can I borrow a pencil?"

Kris nodded; one hand gripping her desk, she bent over her seat and flipped over her binder, taking out a pencil from her pencil bag. "Here you go," she said quietly, handing it to her sister.

"Thanks," Rae said and started to answer the questions. After she was done, she began to doodle in her notebook.

Daisuke, sitting behind Rae, tapped her shoulder. "Psst, Rae,"

Rae jumped and turned around. "What is it?" Rae asked. She thought about how amazing it was to be able to keep her cool around him; her stomach began flipping, and she felt lightheaded.

Daisuke smiled apologetically. "I kinda forgot my textbook." he mumbled, his cheeks tinting red in embarrassment. "Can I borrow yours if you're done?"

"Sure thing," Rae said as she handed him her textbook with a smile. "But I'll need it back at the end of class."

He grinned gratefully. "Thanks," he said. "I owe you one."

She nodded and turned around so that she could continue to doodle. When class ended, she looked at her drawing. It was a graveyard. A man was there with two girls. Her eyes widened on shock and she showed it to Kris.

Kris raised a brow; she gathered her things together and stood up. "...This is how you spend your free time? Drawing creepy, disturbing pictures?"

"Shut up," Rae snapped, annoyed that her sister had chosen this particular time to be sarcastic. "I didn't mean to draw it, but this is what I've been having visions about."

Kris made a face. "You've been having visions about a graveyard?" she said. The two exited the classroom and entered the main hallway, maneuvering their way around people until their reached their lockers.

"That's...weird..." Kris remarked.

"I know..."

They opened their lockers and switched textbooks and notebooks.

"You know what people will say if they heard about this?"

"No."

"They'll lock us up faster than you can say, 'Daisuke,'"

"Did you call my name?" Daisuke asked from behind them.

"No," the sisters said in unison, ignoring him. Daisuke blinked and shrugged his shoulders, opening his own locker.

A flash of blue caught Kris's eyes. She turned and saw the infamous Hiwatari, Satoshi, heading for his metal cabinet. A light blush crept onto her face.

"Ooo!" Rae teased. "Kris is blushing!"

Kris whipped around, attempting to glare at Rae--it wasn't as effective as it was supposed to be, seeing as how she was still red in the face. "Shut it, Rae!" she muttered. "Let's just get to class, okay?"

"Kay, Kris!" Rae said—quite loudly—causing Satoshi to turn and gaze at them curiously. Rae walked on her way to cooking class, looking very smug.

Kris quickly followed her.

When they were out of Satoshi's sight, Kris sighed, feeling her heart beat return to normal.

"You weirdo!" Kris complained, walking into class with her sister. "You didn't have to answer so freakin loud!!!"

"Yes I did." Rae simply answered.

"No, you didn't!" Kris whined, taking her seat beside Rae. Everyone turned to stare at them, but with a glare from the two sisters, they quickly looked away. "You so totally did that on purpose so he could turn our way!!"

"Yuppers, I did,"

Kris dropped her face into her hands. "You're so mean..."

"I know." Rae smiled.

The board said that today, they were going to make beef stew, so they needed a partner.

Kris frowned, lifting her face up just slightly to read the board over and over. _I suck at cooking..._ she thought to her self.

"Yay, cooking!" Rae exclaimed. She was a pretty good cook whereas Kris could screw up cereal.

"Aw man," Kris grumbled. "This totally sucks; can this day get any worse?"

"Yeah," Rae said, "We have a test today...in math"

Kris stared at her, jaw open, wide eyes; she had stayed up all night doing her homework, but she never had any math homework to refresh her memory. Nor did she know of the test. "Seriously?!" she cried.

"Nah, just foolin' with you!" Rae laughed, patting her sister's shoulder.

Kris huffed, glaring daggers at her sister. "I don't find that funny!"

"Now that's enough chitchat class," Mr. Jahiro said. "It's time to cook, so partner up with someone."

Kris sighed, slumping in her chair as everyone moved about. "I'm totally gonna fail this thing..." she mumbled depressingly.

"Come on, sis," Rae said. "I'll help you."

Kris looked up at her sister with starry and hopeful eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, come on!" Rae grinned. The girls rushed to the nearest counter—Kris was still unsure, but knowing how well Rae could cook, she figured that they would do just fine.

Kris picked up a knife uncertainly; she saw that the nearby students moved over, giving her room. The last time she held a knife, she almost killed a student!

She then handed it to her sister. "Um, maybe you should cut." she said

Rae handed Kris some carrots, ignoring her suggestion. "Now SLOWLY chop slices of carrots while I get the broth ready, okay?" She knew her sister could do quite well if she just tried.

Biting her bottom lip, Kris nodded. "Okay."

As she carefully and slowly chopped the carrots, she glanced at Satoshi, amazed at how easily he and quickly he chopped. Kris allowed a small smile to grace her lips as her eyes fell back to the carrots in front of her.

_His hands are like magic._

Rae glanced at Kris. "Are you just gonna stare at it?" she asked. Groaning, Rae took the knife from Kris—still in her stupor—and chopped the carrots for her. "It's not like it's magic."

Kris suddenly flushed at the words, noticing how close they were to what she was thinking not a moment ago. "Uh, right..." Kris said. "Um, what do you want me to do?"

"Pass me the celery," Rae ordered.

Kris nodded and grabbed the celery, handing it to her sister. "Here you go," she said.

"Oh..." Rae said after chopping the celery. "Shit..."

Kris peered over her sister's shoulders. "Eh? What happened?" she asked.

"We need the beef..." Rae glanced over her shoulder and at Satoshi. He was getting beef, too. "Could you get some for me?"

Kris nodded. "Yeah, sure," but as she turned around, she saw Satoshi standing there. She froze, her head automatically dropping to the ground as she suddenly found the tiled floor quite interesting.

"Kris, hurry!"

She yelped and turned back to her sister. "Um right," then quickly, Kris headed towards the counter filled with beef, quickly grabbed it, ignored Satoshi's complete existence, and then hurriedly rushed back to Rae.

"Thanks," Rae said as she chopped the beef and put it into the pot. She added potatoes and other spices to the boiling pot, too. She continued to stir the pot while it cooked. After a few minutes, she sighed. "It's done...want a bite?"

Kris looked up, and hesitated. "Uh, okay," she said.

Rae dished some out and handed the bowl and a spoon to Kris.

Gradually, Kris brought the spoon to her lips and sipped. "It's good," Kris grinned.

"Better than anything I've ever made!"

"I know," Rae joked. "Cause you don't make anything good."

Kris laughed, placing the bowl on the counter. The teacher passed by and stared into the pot.

He took a bite and nodded. "It's unique, what did you use?" he asked.

Rae looked at Kris and answered, "It's a secret."

The man turned his stern gaze onto Kris; she laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Eheheh, yeah, a secret," she agreed.

The rest of school went by faster than usual. Before they knew it, they were walking out of eighth period.

Kris sighed, clutching her book bag. "Oi, this day has passed by quite quickly..."

"I'm glad..." Rae said. "Shit! My textbook!"

"Ehh?" Kris frowned. "Again? Fine, let's go get it."

"Daisuke has it..."

Kris huffed. "Oi, this is turning out to be much more troublesome than I thought..."

Shifting her bag into a more comfortable position, Kris shrugged. "Well, I guess we'll have to go and hunt him down..."

Rae sighed. "No I'll wait till tomorrow...let's go…"

Kris snickered, nudging her sister's side. "Aw, come on, it'll give you to be alone with Niwa-kun."

"Shut up," Rae said. "Let's go..."

Kris chuckled, following her sister out of the building.

When the girls got home they went straight to their bedroom.

Kris jumped and landed on her bed face first. She exhaled, closing her eyes.

"Hey stinky, I'm gonna shower," Rae grinned.

Krist sat up and stuck her tongue out at her sister. "Yeah, yeah."

She lied on her back, staring up at the ceiling. And slowly, her eyes closed and she drifted away from reality, into the realm of the dreams.

Rae slipped in the shower and allowed the cold water run onto her pale skin. Ten minutes later, she abruptly turned off the water and changed into her PJ's.

Kris mumbled something in her sleep, unaware of what was going on around her.

"Kris, Kris, it's your turn...GET UP!!!"

Kris shot up out of bed, perspiration sliding down the side of her face. Her breathing came out heavy, and she stared about the room with wild eyes.

Rae raised a brow. "Kris, are you okay?"

Kris looked up at Rae, and at the sight of her sister, she nodded. "Uh yeah," she said. "I'm...fine...just a really creepy dream."

_"I'LL MURDER YOU!!! I'LL MURDER YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCHES!"_

"If you say so..."

Kris stood up and grabbed the towel hanging by the closet door. "My turn, right?" she said.

She stared hesitantly at her sister. "Yeah..." Rae knew her sister like the back of her hand; whenever Kris had troubles, she would usually keep it to herself, not wanting to look weak. If something was bothering her, Kris, of course, would push it to the back of her mind and not tell Rae.

"Hey, Kris,"

"Yeah?"

"If something's bothering you…you can tell me, you know." Rae said softly, staring at the back of her sister. "I won't think you're weak."

Kris said nothing; she gripped the doorknob silently.

"I hear you crying at night…"

At that, Kris left, closing the door behind her.

_Idiot._ Rae scowled.

Their older sister then ran into the room, holding a blue diary; it looked as if it's seen better days. The book was torn and old; something that should be in the trash.

"Hey, Rae-Imouto," she said. "Look what I found in the attic!"

Rae looked at the dairy. Memories flooded her mind, but she couldn't grasp onto any. Then, she remembered the bright light and without warning, she fainted.

_An old sad man. "Daddy's here, don't worry, Daddy will protect you."_

_A cocky teenager. "Hey kiddo, what's up?"_

_An apathetic blonde. "Hmph. Like I care."_

_A woman. "I love you two very much; even when I'm gone, I want you to remember that I died for you two, my sweet twins."_

_"I died for you two."_

Her older sister stared at her, still holding the diary. Muttering to herself about her how sister was weird, she exited the room, opening the journal, and began reading the very first entry.

_**"I died for you two."**_

_**"I'LL MURDER YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCHES!"**_


End file.
